Group C-Submit your own characters!
by shuck.face.shank
Summary: It was the group that no one talked about. The one filled with both girls AND boys. It's filled with romance, drama, and...well death. Follow your own character through the struggle of the maze. SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER. There's still time people, review or PM me your character. Everyone is included!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, y'all I'm really excited to start this story, but I need characters. So here is everything that I need! If you have any ideas or anything put that in too! Make it as unique and detailed as possible. Keep in mind, characters need to die, so I'm very sorry if I have to kill off your character, but everything happens for a reason. And if I change anything, I'm sorry

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Preferred Sex:

Race:

Height:

Appearance:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality:

Future job in the maze:

Character Description:

Character Backstory:

Review fast! First come first served!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I finally got enough reviews, so here is the first chapter! For the first two chapters, I'm going to break it up into different POVs. But after the next chapter, I'm going to change the POV every chapter, kinda like the Hero of Olympus series. I'm so happy for all the reviews and PM's I got. I have a lot of plans for this story and I can't wait to share it with you. But to keep this story you guys have got to keep sending me characters. I can't keep the story going without them. By the end of the story I need 25 girls and 25 guys, so, don't stop reviewing and PMing me. Not all the characters are in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter! The more you tell me about your character the easier it will be for me to write about them. So, if you want to send me a message with an update, DO IT! If you have a particular character you want to be shipped with, you can also tell me that too. I made a Pinterest page and an Instagram with all your characters on it. So, if you want to see how I pictured them, so, go check that out. If you don't like it, send me a message and I'll find a new one. It just helps me to write when I have a picture of the character in my head.**_

 _ **Instagram: sophia. mrunner**_

 _ **Pinterest: It won't let me put the link on here so if you want to see your character you need to PM me**_

 _ **(There are no spaces)**_

 _ **Now, I know it's early, but if I get this story going and enough characters I'm going to try and write a whole series. Which means there is a very good chance that this story and my next story will do a crossover. So, go check that out! It's called "A Flare of Hope". If you guys need anything or just want to talk, I'm always here for you guys. In my story "A Flare of Hope" I always ask a question in every chapter, and you guys leave the answer in the Reviews. So, for this story, I want to know something about you. It could anything like...I play 6 instruments. I also love quotes so, if you have any good ones, let me know, I might even put it in this story. So, let's get started, shall we?**_

 _ **Sometimes our lives have to be completely shaken up, changed, and rearranged to relocate us to the place we are meant to be**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **CLEO'S POV**_

I'm awake but I don't want to believe it. I refuse to let myself get up right away, I ignore the sounds around me. Every part of me wants to sleep, but then I'm thrown to the side. I brace myself by putting my hands out in front of me. My head snaps up looking around, realizing I can't see anything. I try to put a hand in front of my face but it's so dark I can't see it. I groan, the impact of hitting the floor hurt my wrist. As I'm about to get up though I get thrown to the side again, whatever elevator I'm in has started to move. I steady myself and try to stand up again. Once I'm on my feet, I try to focus on what's going on around me. I hear...a pig snort? I decide to start walking around, but, of course, I trip over something. I curse under her breath. Whatever I fell on _**moves**_ and I freeze.

"What'd you do that for, eh?" The voice isn't too deep, but it's obviously male. I scramble away from him as fast as possible.

"Wh-who are you?" I curse myself, I sound so weak..and scared. I get ready for a fight, not sure about what's going to happen.

"Who are _you?_ " His voice sounds accusing like I did this to him. A few feet away I hear a sob. I slowly walk in that direction. I hear it again, a little louder until she realizes that the kid is bawling. I try to find out where the kid is. When I think I'm there, I whisper.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I kneel down and place a hand in front of him/her until I'm touching the kid's arm. The kid grips her hand, holding on to it like he/she's scared I'm going to leave them.

"I-I can't remember anything." The little girl bawls out. That's when I start to panic. I try to remember my past but I _can't_. The only thing that sticks out is that her name is Cleo. That's it, that's _all_ I can remember. I take a deep shuddering breath.

"Everything's going to be okay, Hun, I promise." I hear people shift all around me. After I say that, it's almost like a cannon goes off. Everyone starts to completely freak out. There's screaming and there's crying and I freeze. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **MARIE'S POV**_

I wake up with a gasp. I scramble to my feet looking around, not seeing anything. There are people screaming and crying, it's complete and utter chaos. I jump up to my feet fast trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dark, but they never do. I hear a loud crash. Someone has to stop this.

"Hey!" My voice is deeper than I thought it would be, it almost shocks me at first. I glare, forgetting no one can see me. The screaming dies down a bit, but not enough.

" _Hey!,_ " I say it much louder this time, which results in people quieting down. "Look, no one knows what's happening or what's going on, but that doesn't mean we can panic." I pause. "We all need to breathe and _calm down_ if we panic then we won't be able to fight if we need to. We need to be ready for whatever happens," I hesitate for a moment. "Elevator stops. Now I know no one can see anything, but does anyone know what's in here with us. Can someone feel around?" There's shuffling all around me, someone, a guy, calls out.

"There are a lot of boxes in here, like wooden crates." I nod, again forgetting it's dark. There's a scream to my left and I tense up.

"It's biting me! It's biting me!" Another guy, this one has an accent. I hear people run in his direction. There's a lot of moving but the boy stops screaming.

"I heard a pig earlier." A sweet voice comes from behind me. Not the only girl, that's a relief.

"So we're in here with a bunch of animals, good to know." A deep bitter voice comes from right next to me, I jump. How many people are in this thing?

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **FINNICK'S POV**_

I'm rocking back and forth on the floor trying not to completely panic. People are talking all around me but I can't hear them. I play with my hands, trying to keep them busy, it seems to calm me down.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that _I don't know who I am._ Everything is gone. Everything except for my name. _Finnick_. What kind of name is that anyway? I shake my head and take a few shuddering breaths. I-I need to get out of here. I can't breathe. Almost as if a God was listening, I'm thrown to the side. I realize that the elevator has finally stopped moving.

I stand up quickly looking around for an exit. I'm suddenly blinded by a _very_ bright light coming from everywhere. I squeeze my eyes shut. Once the burning stops, I slowly open my eyes to see that there is an opening coming from above me.

The panic inside of me starts again, and I climb onto one of the crates, I pull myself up and out of the elevator. I look around and gasp.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **WILL'S POV**_

When I can finally see again, I look down at my very shaky hand. It's bleeding pretty damn bad. Of course, out of everyone here, I'm the one to get bitten. I look around confused. There are so many crates around us, and there's a shit ton of people. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone running. My head snaps and sees a boy pulling himself up and out of the elevator. I look down at my hand, well that's not going to happen. There's a short girl, with dark curly hair, olive skin and big brown eyes ordering people around. I pause when I look at her, feeling a bit of deja vu. I shake my head and walk over to her.

"Anything I can do to help?" She turns to me about to say something but her eyes flash down to my hand.

"Once we're out of this thing, come find me. We'll find something to fix that up. But for now you need to stay out of the way, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." She turns away from me and starts helping a kid move a box. I'm confused for a second, I mean why would they be moving the boxes around, shouldn't we be trying to get out of here first? But once I realize what she's doing, I want to facepalm. They're building stairs out of the boxes. I watch feeling kind of useless, knowing it's best for me to stay out of the way. I hear a bark behind me and I jump. I turn around and see a bunch of cages filled with different animals. I glare at them.

"Why'd you have to bite me?"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **AMELIA POV**_

As I keep stacking crates on top of each other, I see a little boy. My heart breaks, he can't be older than 13. I walk over to him and kneel in front of him. He starts to shake, a whimper comes out of his mouth.

"Hey kid, why don't you come help us get out over here." I smile down at him sweetly. He doesn't say anything, all he does is looks up at me and nods. I stand up, taking his hand I pull him up. "What's your name kid?" I'm surprised when I have to look up at him. He's is super tall for being a kid. If his face wasn't so young looking, I would have confused him for being older.

"My name is Max." His voice is a little high, which also gives away his age. I start to explain what we're doing. He doesn't say much, he's on the quiet side. Which I can't blame him for it. When we finally have the boxes arranged we start letting the younger kids up first, and we follow. When I finally get up there my heart drops. I walk around slowly, taking everything in. There are a bunch of smaller building all around, and a bigger one in the middle. There's a forest to my left. My eyes are wide as I look up. We're surrounded by giant walls. I swallow hard.

"Well shit."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **MAX'S POV**_

The minute I get out of the elevator, I'm gone. I-I need to get away from the people. I need time to think. I see a forest to my left and take off in a slow sprint in that direction. Once I get there, I find a decent tree and start climbing. I get pretty high up before stopping. I lay against the trunk and close my eyes. I need to calm my breathing, I need to get myself together. I open my eyes and look around. I see the corner of two walls meeting and I look up wide-eyed, panic setting in again. I start to climb the tree, as high as I can and see the walls tower over even the trees. How did I not notice them before? I go back to where I was, breathing hard. I feel claustrophobic. It's hard to breathe. I need to _breathe_ I put my head in my hands and focus on that ignoring everything else. It's okay, everything is going to be okay. I hear a twig snap and the sound of running footsteps. I tense up, not sure what happens. There's a girl running in my direction, though it doesn't look like she can see me. She has dark skin, not as dark as mine though, so probably Hispanic. She has long brown hair pulled into a side braid. I watch her as she runs, she stops a few feet away from me and starts crying. I watch her for a bit before jumping out of the tree. She screams, and I assume, she starts cursing at me in Spanish.

"You can't just scare a person like that, especially since we're...here." Her accent is evident, but not so thick I can't understand her. She glares daggers at me, her eyes still teary. I look down.

"I-I'm sorry I wanted to see if you were okay." Her face softens and she gives me a small sad smile.

"What's your name amigo?"

"I'm Max" I look at her hesitantly. She smiles putting a hand on my arm. I flinch a little at first, before relaxing.

"It's nice to meet you Max, I'm Izabella."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **MADDIE'S POV**_

Once the shock of being surrounded by huge ass walls has worn off, I jump back into the elevator. I start looking through the boxes. I go through 5 of them before I find what I'm looking for. This crate is completely filled with weapons. I grab as many as I can, putting two daggers into my boot, one in my belt. But then I see a blade and I smirk, grabbing that. I go through a few more crates, finding a backpack and filling it up with random supplies. Someone else jumps in the box and I grab my blade glaring. He throws his hands up, and I notice one of them is bleeding.

"Woah, I'm just looking for something to bandage my hand, no need to go all psycho on me." This kid has dark brown hair and very blue eyes. I straighten myself up and head towards a crate I've already looked through. This one is full of a bunch of medical supplies. I dig around a bit before grabbing a bandage and something to wrap it. I walk up to him.

"Here. Make sure you wrap it tight and keep cleaning it, it would be bad if it got infected." I turn away from him about to pull myself out when he stops me.

"Wh-what's your name?" He sounds almost scared, I turn to him.

"I'm Madeline." I hesitate, considering leaving then but I ask him instead. "What's your name.." He hesitates to tell me, but I think he had to remember it for himself first.

"My names Will." It's more like he's telling himself then telling me. I give a curt nod and pull myself out of the elevator.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **COPE'S POV**_

It's much later in the day now. We've all spread out. We all had to deal with this alone. I'm sitting alone in the corner between two of the walls. These girls named Marie and Amelia came around, giving us food, water, and a blanket. I'm grateful for that, I didn't realize how hungry I was until they handed me the PBJ. Marie was great, she took charge right away and got a few things in order. I felt kinda bad, she didn't have a lot of time to process what all has happened. My first reaction was anger. I was so mad. But now, I don't know, I'm just kinda numb. It's not like there's anything I can do. I try to get as comfortable as I can, laying on the ground. It's finally dark now and I look up. A part of me smiles when I see the stars. They're beautiful tonight. I feel like I could lay here and stare at them forever. Which is what I did for a long time before I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I'm woken up by a loud boom of thunder. It's so loud I have to cover my ears. Even the walls were shaking. Well at least I thought it was thunder, it sounded exactly like it. But when I look up at the sky, I see the sky is completely clear. When I look around I see people all running towards the walls, they seemed very panicked. A few of them even have weapons drawn. I get up and look around and that's when I realize what the noise is. At first, I thought my eyes were tricking but by the look on everyone else's face, I know they see it too.

The walls are _opening._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I feel awful. Currently, my 'phones' have completely shut down and my laptop stopped working. Which means I had to write these chapters by hand...oh no. So it took a long time to write and edit but finally I got them all sort of fixed! I also threw my back out, which absolutely sucks and I sound like an old grandma. And to top it off, my heart got a little broken, so that sucked. But really, who can't relate. So I'm trying to update as fast as possible. But it's taking some time.**_

 _ **I really need more characters people, especially guys. Even if they are small characters, anyone will do! Also the more description you have of your character, the easier it is for me to write them. So if you want to update your character, please do. Now every time I try to put my Instagram and Pinterest on here, it doesn't seem to work. So, please PM me if you want to see what your character looks like! It's on both my Instagram and Pinterest. I have most of them done so go take a look! Or if you just want to talk, let me know, I always love talking to people. It's my favorite thing ever!**_

 _ **Once I get this story going, there will be another story added to my "series"! And it will be another submit your character story, so get ready for that! And that one will be a lot of fun to write. There will be a point where my stories all crossover into one another. So if you haven't read my other story, it's called A Flare of Hope! The first chapters are sketchy because I wrote them when I was younger, but it gets better! Or at least I hope it got better. You'll need to understand that story to get parts of this one. So it's important that you read it in the future!**_

 _ **For this chapter, I want to know you're guy's all-time favorite book you've ever read. For me, it was "We were liars" This book made me bawl my eyes out (But like in a good way?) It had so many good quotes and (Not to spoil or anything) had a huge plot twist! I was crying for hours! Definitely, think that you all should read it.**_

 _ **Now finally, chapter two! Don't forget to follow and favorite this story. And leave me a review or a PM to make my day! Love you all! Now let's get this story started, shall we?! (Don't forget to leave me a quote you like, might even put it in the story sometime)**_

 _ **"Joke me something awful, just like kisses on the neck of "Best Friends"-Fall out boy**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **LEO'S POV**_

Of course, this would happen to me. I mean it's to be expected. All I wanted to do was take a walk to help clear my mind. I mean, my mind was already cleared..of all my memories. But, right now I just needed to think and try to figure out what in the world is happening. So I decided to take a walk by the walls. I was just minding my own business when the ground suddenly started to shake. I thought I was just imagining at first because it started out so small, but it grew to the point where I had a hard time standing. But that wasn't even the worst part. What really freaked me out was when the walls started to _move_. I fell back looking up at the walls, my eyes wide and my jaw slacked. Someone grabs my shirt, pulling me up and away from the walls. I look down at a very short girl, with olive skin, and long curly hair. She looks up at me glaring, dragging me to the rest of the group. She starts yelling, but no one can hear her over the rumbling of the walls. We all stand together watching until the rumbling under our feet has finally ceased. The girl looks around the group, analyzing and...counting? Her brows are knit together when she says.

"Where's Cope?" As she says this a somewhat tall boy in a black hoodie runs over, looking half asleep and panicked.

"What the frickin' ell just happened?" His accent is thick, I'm not sure where it's from. Maybe Scottish? I'm not sure. A redhead close to me dramatically rolls his eyes, shooting a glare at the kid.

"The walls just opened dumbass." The kid shrinks away a bit, his eyes on the floor. Marie glares at the guy, making him put his hands up a little. "Hey, I was just stating the obvious, no need to get mad."

"Learn to be nice and I won't have to get mad." As she says this, out of the corner of my eye I see someone running. The girl and I look over quickly to see someone running to the opening. A look of panic forms on her face as she takes off running towards the walls. She's not the only one, a few others do too. I just roll my eyes.

"I hate running." I jog very, very slowly towards the panicked boy, who keeps screaming. "I need to get out of here!" over and over again, while they hold him back.

"Finnick, knock it off you're not going out there, especially not if you're like this." He kicks and screams but after a while, he finally calms down a little.

"Well someone has to go out there!" The girl kneels in front of the scared boy and says.

"Yeah, you're right. That someone is me. I'm going out there."

Wow, way to be dramatic.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **IZZY'S POV**_

"Alright, you're crazy, and that's crazy," A smirk forms on my face, "I'm so in." I walk over to her, crossing my arms and smiling down at her. She rolls her eyes, but there's a hint of a smile on her face.

"Anyone else? I'm only taking two more with me." A tall skinny boy with dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and a bandage around his hand comes walking towards us. I look over at Marie raising an eyebrow. She just laughs a little, not saying anything. The boy doesn't talk, he just crosses his arms, a serious look on his face. After a while of us just standing there awkwardly, a tall skinny girl walks towards us. She seems shy and timid. She stares at the ground, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. The elf looking kid's eyes widen and he turns to the bandaged-hand boy.

"Woah man, you get to spend the entire day with a bunch of chicks." He puts his hand up for a high five but puts it down quickly after seeing Marie's glare.

"Well these chicks are about to go out there and risk our lives, you wanna come?" His face turns bright red and he shakes his head. I smirk at him before turning back to Marie.

"Come on, let's get going, we can't stay out there too long." She gives me a curt nod, but heads in the opposite direction of the walls. Everyone looks at her confused. She turns around, walking backward, looking at us like we're the dumb ones.

"We need supplies, we can't just go out there empty-handed." We all look at each other. We all look like we want to facepalm, because, duh. It's awkward for a second, but Cope starts laughing which makes everyone else laugh too. The three of us start running, trying to catch up with Marie. When we get there we see her filling a few backpacks up with supplies.

My palms start to sweat, and I'm breathing a little fast, because wow. We have no idea what we're getting ourselves into, anything could be out there. But, I guess the risk will be worth it because it could be our way out.

I guess it's time to go running.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **ETHAN'S POV**_

I watch the group run off, wondering how someone could be so stupid that they run in there. It's obviously some sort of trap, the people who sent us here wouldn't make an escape that easily. But whatever, it's not me, and that's really all that matters. I turn to a tall African-American boy standing next to me.

"You look strong, help me carry the boxes out of the elevator, we need to figure out what supplies we have." I start walking and the boy follows me, but he's not the only one. A small girl, with really blonde, that could be mistaken for white follows. I raise an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

The girl retreats for a second before looking up at me. I give her props for that, I mean, I'm not a very nice person, and she doesn't seem scared at all.

"I was going to help you out, there's a lot of stuff down there, you'll need the help." I nod at her and keep walking, jumping down into the elevator. I climb the box stairs, handing the boy the boxes that make them. As we're working I ask.

"What's your name, kid?" He sets down a box, opening it so the girl can pull stuff out.

"I'm Max, what's your name?" The girl starts organizing stuff, putting it into some sort of order I haven't figured out yet. I tell Max my name and I learn that the girl's name is Florence. We're about halfway done when a somewhat tall girl with long brown hair and blues eyes walks over. A very attractive dark-haired boy with a floppy fringe follows her. The girl lays down, looking into the box, her long her falling all around her.

"Whatcha doing?" She smiles at me, which makes me roll my eyes.

"We're doing something productive, what are _you_ doing." She frowns, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Someone's cranky, we were just seeing if you guys needed any help." She props herself up so that her legs dangle into the box. "So what do you need us to do?" I sigh loudly, lifting up a box, the other guy helps me quickly so I can lift it over our heads. Max takes it, groaning loudly which makes the girl jump up and help him lift it. She actually looks strong, and she seems to help Max out quite a bit.

"You can help lift the boxes, once they're out, we're going to find a place to put everything."

The girl's name turned out to be Zara, and the guy is Frank. We spend most of the day lifting and sorting things. That is until Zara finds the food, she takes an empty crate, putting as much stuff into it as she can.

"I'm going to go make us something to eat, I'll see you losers later."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _ZARA'S_**

Everything was going great. I mean, we had people out looking for an exit, I had somewhat made friends, and everything was looking up. But then I fell.

Everything in my crate fell out, and I scraped my knee pretty bad. I know, I know, not the end of the world, but I mean, it was pretty close. I sigh loudly, picking things up and throwing them back into the crate. As I'm cleaning up the mess I made, I see to feet walk up to me, stopping right in front of me. I look up, seeing a short girl with long silky black hair and deep brown eyes look down at me with her arms crossed.

"Um...Hi?" I ask awkwardly, looking back at the stuff around me, picking up an apple and throwing it into the crate.

"What do you think you're doing with all the food? You know you really don't need to _eat_ all of that" Her voice is harsh and accusing.

"I'm taking it to the kitchen, I'm going to make something for everyone to eat." My voice is small, which surprises me a little. I mean, this girl is so small, I don't know why I'm so scared of her.

"Well, you better not be keeping it all to yourself, or you'll have to deal with me. And trust me, honey, I'm the scariest one here." She huffs and stomps off to the group by the box. I watch her go, shaking my head. I don't understand people like her. People who think it's okay to pick on someone they don't even know. No one should be allowed to act like that and no one should take it. I finish putting the food back into the crate, walking off to the kitchen. As I walk, I start thinking. If we're going to be stuck here, there was no way that I'm going to let that girl mess with me or anyone else.

Well done, hun, you just made your first enemy.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **ERIN'S POV**_

After the group had run into the opening, I had run off into the little forest. I had realized from the beginning that I had a better time thinking things through when I was alone. So this is where I've been hiding since I first arrived here. I mean, Marie had seemed pretty nice, and she sat with me for a bit, but even then, part of me just wanted to be alone. When the walls started to move, I had to check it out, so I wandered over to the group of people.

I've had a lot of thoughts going through my head. Like why were we here? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt someone? These thoughts have circled through my head since the moment I got here. Just trying to figure out what in the world was happening. My mind was spinning when I heard a twig snap. I get up quickly, getting ready to run if I need to. I see a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes wandering around. His eyes were wide and he looked terrified. When he spots me, he sends me a tiny glare.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" He asks accusingly. I just stare up at him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm Erin and I'm _thinking_." He eyes me up and down before he relaxes. He runs a hand through his hair, and he looks sad.

"Man, I'm honestly so freaked out. I mean, what are we doing here, why are we here. Like did we do something, and what happened to our memories?" He keeps rambling on and on everything that was going through my head. I sit down, looking up at him pacing back and forth, going on about a lot of stuff. I just watch, letting him talk things out. He sighs and sits down next to me. "I'm sorry, I just needed to get that out, I've been freaking out way too much." He smiles down at me. "Thanks for listening." I just shrug, looking off.

"Yeah, it's no problem, if you ever need to talk, just come find me." He nods and after a while, he gets up and walks away.

And I'm just sitting here, stuck with my own thoughts.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **DREW'S POV**_

I stomp over to where a group of people is. My arms are crossed and I put on this hard look. I know, I was a bitch to that girl, but who can blame me. I'd rather everyone think I'm some sort of mean girl then a pathetic little girl. When we get to the group, I stand over a girl who's kneeling over a bunch of supplies.

"What are _you_ doing?" I glare at her, trying to scare her. She barely glances up at me as she mumbles out a,

"I'm organizing the supplies." She looks up at me, raising an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing?" I glare down harder at her, she doesn't even seem phased by me.

"You can't just go through all the supplies by yourself, how do the rest of us know you won't just take something." I spit out, trying to glare harder at her. I jump when a deeply accented voice comes out from behind me.

"It's a good thing she's not alone then." My head snaps around and I see a very tall, a very muscular (wink wink) boy carrying a crate out of the elevator. I smile sweetly at him.

"Well, as long as she's not alone, I guess I don't have a problem with it," I say in an annoyingly sweet voice. He just rolls his eyes, and he gives me a cold look. My smile drops and I give him a small glare. "It looks like you have everything handled here, so I'm going to go to something else." I stand there, waiting for someone to stop me, but no one does. I stomp off, not really sure where I'm going. I run a hand through my long hair sighing loudly.

Being tough is going to be harder than I thought.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **FRANK'S POV**_

You know, carrying a bunch of animals in cages out of an elevator sucks. I got bit or pecked, or whatever so many times I've lost count. I cuss a few times while bringing the dog out. He was going nuts. Howling, barking, _biting,_ it was so annoying. But, luckily, it was the last thing we had to carry out. I was already so sore, not that I'd admit it or anything. I set the box down next to Florence and her eyes snap up, giving a cute little look. She crawls over, petting the dog.

"Awe, who's the cute little puppy...you are...yes you are." She smiles happily, and the dog cuddles into her, which makes me whine out.

"He just tried to bite my hand off, why does he like you so much?" She just smiles up at me and keeps cuddling with the dog. I sigh "Are you done organizing the crates? Can I take them to the...," I look up..not sure what to call the place, "The big house?" I laugh at myself, I'm just so clever. She looks up at me, but she keeps on petting the dog.

"Yeah, I think I'm done." She shifts so she's in front of the boxes. "Those are the medical supplies." She keeps gesturing to different groups of boxes, telling me what is what and what goes where. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You're not going to help?" She laughs shaking her head, turning back to the dog.

"I gotta stay with my buddy, plus, those boxes are heavy." She giggles and I just roll my eyes at her, picking up a crate and walking over to the 'Big House'. I'm about halfway there when I hear someone yelling. My head snaps to the opening, and my eyes going wide.

The group is back, but they're carrying a body.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _FLORENCE'S POV_**

I heard yelling and my first reaction was to go run and hide. Fear flooding through my whole body. But then I see the group of runners run out of the opening. My eyes widen when I see them holding up a body. A short girl with long dark blonde hair and a blade in her hand comes running my direction. She looks into the elevator and her eyes go wide. She looks at me, her eyes panicked slightly.

"Where did all the stuff go?!" I finally snap into action, running over to the box of medical supplies. She runs next to me digging into it. Another girl with golden blonde hair comes over to us, breathing hard.

"It's Cleo, something attacked her and she's got a pretty deep cut on her side. It looks like she's bled a lot, and it hasn't stopped. They're taking her into the house."

We all grab as many supplies as we can, running into the 'Big House'. My mind is in overdrive, but for some reason, I feel calm. Like I've done this before. I burst through the door, seeing a girl lying on a table. All three of us rush to her side. I look her up and down, trying to access her injuries. The cut is huge, and blood is seeping out. I grab the gauze from my supply of stuff and press down hard. She cries out in pain, which makes me feel bad, but I know it's going to help her. Without even realizing it, a boy rushes towards me, about to push me away.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" He yells protectively. Maddie steps between us, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away slightly.

"You need to trust us Will, or she's going to bleed out. Now _back off"_ She turns back towards me, handing me more and more gauze. I look up at Amelia.

"She's losing a lot of blood, I need you to lift her legs up," I look at Maddie, "I need you to get me some sort of needle and thread." Her eyes widen a bit, but she rushes off. I turn to Marie, who's looking at the girl with sad concerned eyes, "Marie, I need you to go get her water, food, and a blanket. She's going into shock and we need to warm her up." Marie runs off and I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as well. Izzy sits down, taking the girl's hand. She looks up at me with sad eyes and says.

"She's going to be alright, right?" I look down at the bleeding wound and think, if she dies, it's going to be all my fault. I take a deep breath and smile a little.

"She's going to be fine, I promise."


End file.
